


Desert Flower

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension-Hopping Rose, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Romance, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Traipsing around a desert wasnothow she had envisioned her reunion with the Doctor to go. Of course, she'd also looked forward to pinstripes, not a leather jacket...on a different body.





	1. Hurt/Comfort, 100

**Author's Note:**

> Even though my muse is not ready, I decided I was dammit. I'll be using the lovely prompts [Kelsey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose) has provided to write a drabble for each and try to connect them somehow. A little late, but here we go!

Rose was boiling. She'd already shed her leather jacket, but refused to remove any other article of clothing for fear of sunburn. Her face was already stinging, no matter how she tried to shade it. The one thing she hoped to withstand, however, was the one thing that affected her most: heatstroke.

Spots danced across her eyes and she knew no more.

The sun was still high in the sky when she spat out sand. She couldn't say how long she'd been out. Before she could find the energy to sit up, a gentle hand on her back stopped her.


	2. Memory Lapse, 113

Startled, she turned around. "Doctor!" Rose exclaimed in relief.

The man's face transformed from one of concern to sheer bafflement. "You know me?"

Confusion crossed her mind for half a second before she groaned. "You've forgotten again! This is the fourth time today!" She shrugged his hand off her back and got up. Rose instantly regretted her decision.

"Whoa! Careful there, Miss." An arm naturally wrapping around her waist as he steadied her. "There was a reason I didn't want you to get up just yet."

"There's always a reason to do something with you." She grumbled. "Just like there's a reason we're out here in the first place, only you can't remember!"


	3. Why? 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to play with explaining why I ship Eight/Rose within the context of a fic/drabble. Hope it worked out.

His grip on her tightened and he scowled. "Well, if I'm such a bother, why are you with me? If you truly are."

Rose rolled her eyes, already used to that accusation every time something like this happened. "If regeneration doesn't stop me from loving you, I'm not going to let a little memory lapse do so now. I'll love you if you're old, fat, young - though don't you ever dare look younger than me! thin, hairy, grey, blonde. Heck, I won't care if you look like a proper alien. You're always the Doctor to me, two hearts and all."


	4. A Familiar Stranger, 100

The Doctor looked down at this strange, pink and yellow girl. Though he couldn't recall her name, he realized he knew intimate details about her. He knew she was out of place, not only in location, but it time. He knew she was human, but there was something _special_ about her. He was trying hard not to look too close into this desert flower's timelines that what she said almost knocked him off his feet.

"You, you love me?"

Her, "Well, yeah," discombobulated him, but not as much as the tongue that peeked between her lips. Oh, he knew her.


	5. DimensionHopping!Rose, 110

Something innate told the Doctor that he not only knew this woman, but loved her right back. Had loved her, will love her. Forever. It was a word that resounded strong and true and it frightened him to death. Not an easy thing for a Time Lord to feel.

Abruptly, he let her go, keeping an eye on her to make sure she stayed stable. She did. She was a rock in a sea of fluctuating timelines, but it didn't hurt to look at her. Until he saw an awful leather jacket. Rummaging around his own hide-material jacket (of superior quality), he handed her a few heavy pieces of cloth.


	6. Time War, 127

She stared at him in surprise.

"The dress is thick, but the longer sleeves will protect your skin and the- Ow! Whatever was that for?"

"For not giving it to me sooner!"

"I'm sorry! I was a bit preoccupied with stealing the council's most powerful weapon."

"Is that what you have in there?" She peeked at the large pouch he'd been carrying over his shoulder before he'd decided to just drag the damn thing.

"What else would I have risked our lives for, Rose?"

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

Better yet. He _remembered_.

Forgetting anything that wasn't important, he scooped her into an embrace, ignoring the bad he was recalling and held onto the one good thing in his life.


End file.
